Dancing with the Devil
by R.Ryan
Summary: Join Isabella and Edward as actions, circumstances and consequences set them on a collision course. At the end of it all, will the pure and untainted Isabella survive the callous and seductive touch of a man no better than the Devil? It is a dark tell of seduction, passion and lust. Blood will be shed. Lives will be lost. But what do you expect when you Dance with the Devil?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: A huge thank you and cyber hugs to my lovely Beta, Jenna and my pre-readers Crystal and Missy. You are the devils on my shoulder. *insert wicked grin* Please visit my FFN for links to the good stuff.

Story Title: Dance with the Devil: A Mafia Tale.

Summary: Meet Isabella Marie Swan, a twenty year old, struggling college student with a bright future but a dark and painful past.

Meet Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, a convicted Mafioso serving time for his crimes.

Now join Isabella and Edward as actions, circumstances and consequences set them on a collision course. At the end of it all, will the pure and untainted Isabella survive the callous and seductive touch of a man no better than the Devil?

It is a dark tell of seduction, passion and lust. Blood will be shed. Lives will be lost. But what do you expect when you Dance with the Devil?

Chapter Number: 1.

Chapter Title: Prologue.

Date Chapter Published: 19th June, 2013.

Chapter Rating: T.

Word Count: 291.

As a child, we are told that the choices we make in life are simple. You choose right over wrong, justice over injustice, good over bad, righteousness over evil. But as you get older and experience life for what it truly is, you will realize that your choices were not so clean-cut; that life was not so black and white. You soon realize that the true choice of life lay in that dreaded grey area, the lesser of two evils, the greater of two goods, the poisoned good over the unforgiveable bad, the tainted righteous over the unredeemable evil.

Now we meet something else we have been taught.

The seven deadly sins: greed, sloth, envy, pride, wrath, gluttony, lust.

At some point in our lives we will all fall victim to one of them and if we believe what our Sunday school teacher told us, we will be condemned to burn for all eternity in hell's fire. None will be left pure for each will be embraced by the encompassing tentacle-like grasp of temptation and as such we all shall fall from grace.

On the other side of the coin we meet the seven heavenly virtues: chastity, temperance, charity, diligence, patience, kindness, humility.

These seven virtues promise us redemption, the chance to pull ourselves up from the burning pits of hell that we have unknowingly cast ourselves into.

But what if there are those who do not mind the heat; those that revel in the burn, the pain and the complete destruction of their own soul? Although rare, there are those who do not wish for redemption.

After all, the descent into hell is easy. The question is: are you strong enough to pull yourself out after you revel in it?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: Again a massive thank you to my Beta, the lovely Jenna and pre-readers Crys and Missy. Lots of love 3. I could not have done it without you. Check out my FFN author's page for links to the good stuff :D

Story Title: Dance with the Devil: A Mafia Tale.

Summary: Meet Isabella Marie Swan, a twenty year old, struggling college student with a bright future but a dark and painful past.

Meet Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, a convicted Mafioso serving time for his crimes.

Now join Isabella and Edward as actions, circumstances and consequences set them on a collision course. At the end of it all, will the pure and untainted Isabella survive the callous and seductive touch of a man no better than the Devil?

It is a dark tell of seduction, passion and lust. Blood will be shed. Lives will be lost. But what do you expect when you Dance with the Devil?

Chapter Number: 2

Chapter Title: Diavolo.

Date Chapter Published: 19th June, 2013.

Chapter Rating: T.

Word Count: 2032.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, II, winced as his neck cracked painfully.

"Darn flat, rock-hard bed," he muttered as he shifted his body so that his back was pressed against the cold, concrete wall of his six by eight prison cell. Sighing in relief as some of the tension left his body, he brought his right leg up to his chest and draped his right hand casually over it while his left hand found purchase in his hair as he restlessly tugged at his messy copper-coloured locks.

He never in all his years, though they weren't many, could have imagined that he would spend his last four birthdays in prison yet that was exactly what he had done and because of that he had a lot of time to think.

Edward had been born into a life many fantasized about. It was a fast life with fast cars and even faster money. Because of who his father was, there wasn't anything that Edward could not do. But there was also a price to pay to have a life that had such a seductive appeal. This was not a life for the weak minded or for those whose moral compass was always pointed due north. This was a life that you slowly sold yourself to the devil, baptized yourself in the blood of the men you killed and where your only true companions were your glock and dagger.

Lucky for him, Edward had been groomed for this life and he reveled in it. At the age of eighteen, instead of having an over the top party like his mother longed for, Edward chose to be in the cold and darkened basement of one of his father's restaurants ready to join the ranks of the Chicago Mafia Syndicate.

He could remember every smell, every sight and every sound so vividly that he sank into the memory blissfully. He remembered being presented to his own father, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen the First by his godfather, Alistair De Vanico as someone who was worthy of joining their ranks. After his possible entry was supported by some other faceless high ranking members, Edward was invited by his father to step onto the slightly lifted platform where he stood and that was where Edward was baptized yet again by his father's consiligere. The words that his consiligere uttered to this day reverberated in Edward's mind: "You were baptized when you were a baby. Your mother and father saw to that. But now as you join us, this time, we are going to baptize you." Edward would be lying if he said that he did not feel every familiar bond he had shattered into nothingness as he gave himself completely over to his chosen life.

After Alistair pledged to be Edward's Godfather and guide Edward's new life, Edward's father split his son's trigger finger with the tip of a sharpened dagger and allowed a drop of blood to fall onto a picture of the Blessed Mother before he set the blood covered picture on fire. Edward remembered the fierce pride that radiated in his father's eyes that night as Edward stared unflinchingly at his father as he passed the burning picture back and forth between his hands.

After the picture was nothing more than ash, Edward dropped the burnt paper on to the stainless steel table top in front of him. It was only then did he have the opportunity to say that would forever bind him to a life of crime.

However, just because the words had been spoken did not mean that he was fully one of them. Edward still had one thing to do. He still had to make his bones and as the clock struck midnight, officially bringing to an end his eighteenth birthday, Edward succeeded after he ended the life of a suspected rat with one clean, untraceable shot to the head.

Yet here he was, twelve years later, tried and convicted, not for the many murders and countless other crimes, but for embezzlement, a charge that only stuck because of one man who went against the Omerta.

Edward must have briefly drifted off because the next thing he knew, he was being awakened by the pounding of the guard's baton on the cell doors.

"Wake up, Cullen," the guard stated, trying to look intimidating though he was failing miserably.

Edward slowly straightened and took his time to walk over to the bars and, with his signature lopsided smirk, he stuck his hands out the cell door so that the terrified guard could handcuff him.

"Step back from the door, Cullen," another guard ordered, his hand already on the gun attached to his waist.

"Relax, Simon. I'm not going to kill you," Edward drawled, his smirk never leaving his face.

"Is that what you said to Billy before you beat the hell out of him?" Franco spat back as the door slid open and he stepped in with the other guard to fasten the chains around Edward's ankles.

"Technically I didn't even touch him or I would have been in confinement. Plus, he had it coming," Edward said in a blasé manner which only angered the guard further.

Growling, the guards finished attaching the chains to Edward's wrist and ankles before they yanked him from his cell with such force that it caused him to stumble.

"Easy, gentlemen," Edward taunted, "We would not want to give my attorney evidence of mistreatment. Lord knows you all don't want such a big, bad Mafioso back on the street five months early."

Without saying another word to him, they led him into a private meeting room where they roughly removed the handcuffs and all but threw him into the room causing his visitor to laugh.

"Raising hell, Edward?" his brother, Emmett, taunted as he stood from his seat to greet him.

"Always," Edward smirked as he walked over to his younger brother and embraced him roughly. After kissing both of his cheeks, Edward looked at his brother with a critical eye.

"You good, Smalls?" Edward asked.

It was a question Emmett was asked whenever he ran into his older brothers because that was what he was. He was their little brother and no matter what crimes they committed, what laws they broke there was one thing that would never change or be compromised and that was their bonds as brothers.

"Always," Emmett responded and after the brothers had separated, Edward took a seat opposite him.

"So what did you do to earn such wonderful treatment from the men in dark grey?" Emmett inquired as he settled into his own seat.

"My cellmate was getting too close for comfort, so I asked Benny and the others to take care of it for me," Edward shrugged.

"I see," Emmett chuckled. "Is Benny still as bad as he was outside?"

"He's worse," Edward responded with a laugh. "Billy is in the hospital in a coma. Doctors don't think that he'll be waking up."

"Fuck!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Yeah. So what brings you here?" Edward asked, the picture of cool. "I know this is not a purely social visit."

"It is a social visit," Emmett scoffed, "I came to tell you that the family misses you and that everyone is perfect."

Edward laughed at Emmett's look of indignation. "I know you better than that, Em. What's troubling you?"

Sighing, Emmett ran his hands across his face. "Your wife is bothering me."

"How much?" Edward smirked as he leaned forward in his seat.

"Including or excluding the cabin she bought?" Emmett rebutted only to chuckle at Edward's dumbfounded expression.

"She bought a cabin? Where?" Edward groaned.

"Denali, Alaska. She hasn't even gone to see it yet. She saw some pictures of it and bought it," Emmett said.

"Mother!" Edward roared as he jumped to his feet. "How much did she spend on it?"

"Two point seven," Emmett murmured not wanting to anger Edward further.

"This shit was gone too far. Tell Jenks that I want to see him," Edward growled. "Just because the money is there does not mean that she can spend it like that. You would think that with all she was spending that she could spare me at least one conjugal visit," Edward snorted causing Emmett to laugh, "How are the businesses? Did you figure out who was taking the money from Euforia?" Edward asked as he rolled his shoulders in an attempt to relax.

"No, but I will find out who it is," Emmett growled. "It's fucking pissing me off. Who the fuck is brave enough to steal from us, from you? And it rubs me the wrong way knowing that I have not figured out who it is," Emmett spat as he cracked his knuckles.

"Well, all things take time," Edward said in an attempt to calm his brother down, though he fully understood where his brother was coming from.

"Well, I have Sam and his guys looking into it now, so we should get an answer soon," Emmett responded, still sounding quite heated. "Sure you don't want me to handle it?"

"No, I want to meet the_ bastardo w_ho has the gall to steal from me. I will not have someone tainting one of the only pure things I have with their sticky fingers. I don't care if it's one million or one cent, I will not be tolerating it," Edward said in a chilling voice as he shook his head.

Just as the words left his mouth, Emmett's phone beeped, signaling that he had a text message.

"They let you in with your phone?" Edward's eyebrows rose in shock.

"Yup," Emmett nodded as he reached for his iPhone. "Garfield was at the door."

"I see," Edward replied, knowing that he and Carlisle had done the right thing to keep Tyrone, nicknamed Garfield, on the books.

Emmett, however, paid his brother no mind as he watched the clip the security at Euforia sent him in stunned disbelief. Edward was instantly uneasy as he saw how tense his brother had become.

"Emmett!" Edward called, trying to pull his brother out of his daze, "What is it?"

"Um?" Emmett said stupidly as he looked up from his phone.

"What is it?" Edward demanded thinking that something had happened to a member of his family.

"I would not have expected her," Emmett mumbled to himself before he passed the phone to his brother. "It was one of the waitresses. Her name is Isabella Swan. She is twenty years old and a college student."

Edward watched in disbelief as a tiny, dark haired brunette slipped what looked like a ten dollar bill into her pocket. Even though the quality of the video was very poor, he could make out how her hand trembled as she took the money. He watched as the young woman braced a gloriously curved hip against the counter as she took a few minutes to regain her composure before she started to tend to some more customers.

That was when the clip ended and Edward was surprised to find that his throat was tight. With a shaky breath, he handed the iPhone to his brother who was watching Edward closely.

Edward cleared his throat. Then, in a shaky voice, he said the words that caused Emmett's stomach to sink. "When Jenks comes to see me, make sure she is with him," Edward said as he made his way back to the door and banged on it for the guards to come get him.

"I know. She'll be here," Emmett said before bursting out in a gruff laughter. "She looks like an angel, sounds like an angel and even acts like an angel, but maybe Miss Swan has a dark side after all."

But try as he might, Edward could not agree with his brother. Isabella Swan did not look like an angel at all. To him, she looked like she was molded by the hands of all that was evil in the world and sent forth to drive him to madness because never before had he felt lust so deeply before. She was perfection in his eyes and he had to have her and have her he would.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note One: Thank you for all the reviews for my story. I have answered all of the questions that you have asked and they can be found on my Facebook page or blog. The links are on my Author's Page.

Author's Note Two: A hug thank you goes out to my cyber sisters who have helped me get this chapter out there. Jenna, Crys and Missy I could not have produced such a chapter without your help. Thank you!

Story Title: Dance with the Devil: A Mafia Tale.

Summary: Meet Isabella Marie Swan, a twenty year old, struggling college student with a bright future but a dark and painful past.

Meet Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, a convicted Mafioso serving time for his crimes.

Now join Isabella and Edward as actions, circumstances and consequences set them on a collision course. At the end of it all, will the pure and untainted Isabella survive the callous and seductive touch of a man no better than the Devil?

It is a dark tell of seduction, passion and lust. Blood will be shed. Lives will be lost. But what do you expect when you Dance with the Devil?

Chapter Number: 3

Chapter Title: The Untainted.

Date Chapter Published: 23rd June, 2013.

Chapter Rating: M for the use of content of a sexual nature.

Word Count: 2,545.

Isabella Marie Swan found herself fighting back tears as she rushed to get ready for her evening shift at Euforia. As it stood, she was already running late by twenty minutes and her lately frazzled nerves were almost strong enough to bring her to her knees.

Bella never had an easy life. She was the stereotypical struggling college student who faced more hardships in her short life than those who lived an entire lifetime. She was the only daughter of an abusive, drunk mother and a father who was too in love with said mother to care much about his daughter. She was always a straight laced, straight 'A' student whose aim in life was to simply stay hidden in the shadows, so when she received her acceptance into Chicago State University, the then eighteen year old Isabella packed up her meager belongings and left Forks and every bitter memory behind. Two years later, she was only ten credits away from obtaining her degree.

With shaky hands, she hastily buttoned her stark, white shirt, grabbed up her tattered purse and bolted through her front door. After several minutes of struggling to lock the rotting front door, she was finally able to breathe a bit easier knowing that she had sufficient time to get to her job and not face any repercussions from her boss.

However, Bella's relief was short-lived.

Just as she turned to leave, Bella had the breath knocked out of her as she was pushed back forcefully onto the brick wall next to her door. She could not help the strangled moan that escaped her lips as her head collided painfully with the unyielding wall.

"Good evening, Miss Swan" an unfamiliar voice drawled into her ear. "The boss has asked me to inform you that this week's total is now five hundred more and it is still due on Friday." The man taunted as he squeezed her behind and ran his scruffy jaw along her neck.

Bella's eyes snapped shut just as a terrified whimper escaped her lips.

"But we can work something out," he offered as he breathed in the scent of her hair. "Maybe you can come visit me one maybe two nights and then I'll be happy to have a little talk with my boss and I'm sure I can convince him to forget about all this," he muttered harshly in her ears as his hands began to drift towards the front of her pants.

"Please, no. I'll get the money to you!" Bella was able to blurt out as she grabbed the man's wandering hand. "I'll have it by Friday. Just not this."

"Come on, Miss Swan. Just one night then." The man pushed forward, ignoring Bella's pleas for him to stop as he ground his erect flesh against Bella's thighs.

Bella's knees buckled slightly out of sheer fright and she found herself unable to fight him away though every fibre of her being wanted to. She felt as though she had been immersed in concrete, the fear that she may be raped in that foul alleyway filling every pore of her trembling body.

Thankfully though, the fates were on her side. Somewhere nearby, a car backfired causing the man to jump back from Bella to see if there was any threat. This was the opening Bella needed and she was able to stumble away from the man and run out to the corner of the alleyway.

"Remember, Miss Swan, I'll be seeing you Friday," the man taunted though in his mind he was cursing all that was holy in the world as she slipped out from his grasp.

Breathing heavily, Bella collapsed gracelessly onto the bus stop bench. Her shoulders quivered violently as the adrenaline that coursed through her body left her. A few tears slipped from her eyes, but she found herself unable to wipe them away. This is the consequence, she thought to herself. This is the consequence of a very stupid decision that stemmed from a desperate situation.

Almost fifteen minutes after Bella's shift began at Euforia, the visibly shaken form of the petite brunette made her way slowly through the back door at the high end restaurant. The other staff members cast a concerned glance in the young woman's direction as she trudged through the kitchen, hugging herself. Several of the older waitresses wanted to check on her because it was clear that something had happened, but none of them got the opportunity because that was the moment the manager chose to enter the kitchen.

"Ah, Miss Swan!" Jessica Stanley said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "You have finally decided to grace us with your presence. Please know that I will be taking a cut from your pay check. Maybe that will teach you that tardiness is not acceptable." Jessica's voice carried out in the now silent kitchen.

"Miss Stanley," Bella stuttered out, "please don't. I'm sorry for being late, but please don't cut my check. I need that money. Please."

"That is not my problem. How do you expect us to get money to pay you when you are not here to work?" Jessica yelled at Bella who was now looking at the ground as tears of embarrassment spilled from her eyes. "You people always feel like you are entitled to something, but not here. Here you work for your keep," Jessica spat out before she turned and left the room in a huff.

The kitchen area remained dead silent until the quietly crying woman left to go start her shift and as much as they cared for Bella, no one had the strength to face Miss Jessica Stanley to tell her that this was the first time in two years that Bella had been late for work.

Bella's shift continued without much fanfare. She was pleasant to the diners, fixing them drinks, serving their food and offered the young children little trinkets to keep them happy as they sat stiffly in their Sunday best, bored out of their tiny little minds. She was polite and friendly, earning her a substantial amount of tips that night.

After they had closed at one the next morning, Bella willingly stayed to clean up the bar as a form of thank you to the other staff members who had picked up the slack since she came in late. She winced as her head collided painfully with the underside of the bar. Grumbling several obscenities under her breath, Isabella was finally able to stand after spending the greater part of an hour restocking the various liquors, liqueurs and glasses.

Using the rag in her hand, she quickly wiped down the bar and then stepped back to make sure that she had done everything required of her. Pleased, she made her way into the employees' locker room fully intent on clocking out so that she could now head home.

"Has the bar been cleaned and restocked, Isabella?" Jessica spat from the booth that she was seated in as she went through her list of stock.

"Yes, Ma'am," she murmured quietly, her hair tilting down as she looked at the tips of her worn sneakers.

"Good," Jessica sneered. "Before you leave, Mr. Cullen wants to see you."

"Mr. Cullen? As in Emmett?" Isabella gasped in shock as fear filled every pore in her body.

"You do not call him Emmett, Isabella. You address him as Mr. Cullen!" Jessica all but roared at the young woman. "He is not your friend. He is your boss, Isabella, and you will respect and address him as such."

"Yes, Ma'am. Sorry Ma'am," Isabella apologized, her cheeks flaming in embarrassment at having been scolded so harshly for the second time that day.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go and see what Mr. Cullen wants and, so help me God, if you are in trouble, Isabella, I will fire you myself," Jessica growled from her seat at the tiny brunette that stood rooted to the ground.

However, Bella's body would not cooperate with what her mind was telling her to do. She thought that she had experienced true fear just this morning but no, this was much worse. In that moment she realized that true fear was paralyzing fear. She could feel Jessica's eyes burning into her skull, but it was not enough to get her body to move.

After watching the pathetic display by Bella, Jessica had had enough. Rolling her eyes, she rose from her seat and walked over to her, clamping her hand around Bella's upper arm and yanking her up the hidden staircase to the office where Emmett Cullen sat waiting for her.

As the steel door of the office came into her line of sight, Bella attempted to pull her arm out of Jessica's grasp. However, Jessica was relentless and took great pleasure in knocking on the door and leading Bella inside after the deep voice of Emmett Cullen invited her into the office.

"Miss Swan is here, Mr. Cullen," Jessica said to a man who Bella had yet to see since she was too busy trying to get Jessica to release her arm.

"Thank you, Jessica," Mr. Cullen responded in an indifferent voice that gave nothing away, sending Bella into an even deeper panic.

"You are most welcome, sir. I'll be heading out now since I'm done with the inventory," Jessica said in a flirtatious voice that would have caused Bella to laugh had she not been in such a bad situation.

"Good. Good. You may leave now," Mr. Cullen dismissed and instantly Bella felt Jessica's iron-clad grip disappear.

Several minutes passed after Jessica exited the office before Bella had the strength to look at Mr. Cullen. She expected to see him staring at her, but she was shocked to see that he was not looking at her at all. Instead he was actually picking through a fruit basket next to him.

After selecting an orange, Emmett Cullen leaned back in his chair and propped his feet on the polished top of the expensive desk. With practiced fingers, the bear of a man undid the lone button of his impeccably tailored and unquestionably expensive suit jacket before reaching into the breast pocket to pull out a pocket knife that he quickly opened so that he could peel the orange. It was only then that he turned his attention to the trembling brunette.

"Miss Isabella Marie Swan," Emmett began in a bored tone, "Daughter of Charles and Renee Swan and current student here at Chicago State University. I must say that you are very accomplished; twenty and on the verge of getting your degree. Congratulations," Emmett said as he lifted a segment of the fruit up to her as if in salute.

"T-thank you," Bella stuttered out in a quiet voice, but Emmett continued as if he had not heard her.

"But I am left wondering what your police chief father would say when he finds out that his daughter has stolen a little over three thousand dollars from her place of employment."

Even though Bella knew she had been caught, the bluntness in his words caused her to suck in a harsh breath as tears pooled in her eyes.

"I will not sugar coat things for you, Miss Swan. You look like an angel, this pure, innocent thing, but you are a naughty little girl. A naughty little thief," Emmett said as his voice dropped a bit and took on a teasing tone. "So the question remains: what do I do with you?"

Bella had long sunk down into one of the couches lining the walls of the office, silent tears spilling from her eyes as she resigned herself to her fate.

"And the answer is this: nothing," Emmett said as he began sucking on another segment of fruit, swearing under his breath as a few droplets of juice fell onto his shirt.

"What?" Bella gasped out in disbelief as her head snapped up so fast that she felt her neck crack.

"I do not own Euforia." Emmett shrugged. "So the decision as to what to do with you is not mine. That does not mean, however, that this is going to just be swept under the rug. So Miss Swan, tomorrow at eight A.M., a car will be at your door to take you to meet with the true owner of Euforia. Am I clear?"

"Mr. Cullen, surely we don't have to go through all of that? I can explain what happened," Bella pleaded.

"Miss Swan, while I am sure you have a reason for your actions, I honestly do not care and truthfully you are in no position to say anything except do as you are told." Emmett chuckled, though the underlying threat was there.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen," Bella answered timidly, knowing that she had no more say in the matter.

"Good. Tomorrow then, Miss Swan. Oh, and do pack an over-night bag," Emmett said and nodded toward the door, silently telling Bella that she was welcomed to leave.

Even though she was still confused and completely terrified, Isabella wasted no time in hurrying out of the office and all but sprinted out the back door of Euforia, swiftly hailing a cab. As she sat in the backseat, her right leg bounced nervously and she shoved the money at the cabbie as she hurried to get into her apartment.

She was missing something. She was missing something big, and she needed to find out what it was. Dropping her bag unceremoniously onto the floor hurried to her ancient laptop. After what seemed like hours, the laptop finally booted up and Bella began searching for who the owner of Euforia truly was. After a few minutes she came across an article that left her breathless.

Plastered across her screen was the picture of a man. His tall six foot, seven inch frame looked lean and powerful and his seemingly unruly mass of hair was a unique reddish, copper colour. The lightly tanned skin from his forehead to his handsomely shaped chiseled chin was flawless and his full and somewhat pouty lips was surrounded by a five o'clock shadow. But there was one feature above all that Isabella found herself fixated on and that was his eyes. There was a coldness about them that seemed to radiate pure dominance that chilled her to the bone.

After several minutes, Bella was finally able to pull her gaze away from the picture of this God amongst men to read the article that followed. However, she would get nowhere past the first line.

Bella fell face first into her bed, not even moving to take off her shoes as the first words of the article kept replaying in her mind: "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, a known member of the Cullen Crime family was today convicted of embezzlement and sentenced to five years at the United States Penitentiary in Marion."

She ignored the coldness of her room and the hunger pangs that were almost unbearable because she could not think about anything else. Forget the cops and the years that she could be in prison for theft. Bella had bigger things to worry about. She had stolen from the mob and for all she knew, tomorrow could be her last day alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: Firstly, let me start by apologizing for the late update. I kept tweaking the chapter because I was not happy with it but it's all done now.

Secondly, let me thank my Beta, Jenna and my pre-reader Crys for all your help with this one. I know I bugged you all with all my questions but you never once complained. Thank you so very much for your patience and understanding.

Thirdly, I want to thank Rob for creating such an amazing trailer for my story. I love it and I love you. The link for the trailer can be found on my FB page.

Fourthly, I would like to say thank you to a new but greatly treasure friend of mine. Miss Sanshika, you gave me the comic relief and push I needed when I simply wanted to pig out with some cake. It would have taken me a lot longer to get this chapter out had you not been there assuring me that the chapter was worthy of being posted. Thank you.

Fifthly, the NC 17 version to this story will be posted only on TWCS and my blog. I will not take the chance to put anything inappropriate here that could possibly breach the M-rating and have my story pulled. I am not willing to take that chance. The links to TWCS and my blog are on my Author's page.

Sixthly, feel free to add me on FB and follow my blog since there are a lot of extras there such as character pictures, teasers, quotes, translations and so forth. So check it out.

Lastly, please let me know what you think about the lemon since they are not my forte. Thank you.

Story Title: Dance with the Devil: A Mafia Tale.

Summary: Meet Isabella Marie Swan, a twenty year old, struggling college student with a bright future but a dark and painful past.

Meet Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, a convicted Mafioso serving time for his crimes.

Now join Isabella and Edward as actions, circumstances and consequences set them on a collision course. At the end of it all, will the pure and untainted Isabella survive the callous and seductive touch of a man no better than the Devil?

It is a dark tell of seduction, passion and lust. Blood will be shed. Lives will be lost. But what do you expect when you Dance with the Devil?

Chapter Number: 4

Chapter Title: Fire and Ice.

Date Chapter Published: 28th June, 2013.

Chapter Rating: NC 17 for the use of explicit sexual content.

Word Count: 7,317.

Bella awoke the next morning with a start. It took her several minutes to regain her bearings and it was only then that she realized that someone was pounding so strongly on her apartment door that the hinges were rattling. Shakily, she reluctantly made her way to the door and went onto her tip-toes to look out the peep-hole. What she saw waiting to greet her on the other side of the door sent her spiraling down into an all-consuming panic as the reality of her situation came rushing back with a vengeance.

Slowly, she lowered herself to the floor and pulled her legs up to her chest, her fingers tugging restlessly at the entangled mess that she called her hair. She knew enough to realize that she had to get her breathing under control because if the stars that were beginning to cloud her vision were any indication, Bella was seconds away from passing out.

After resting her head back against the wall, she closed her eyes and began to count. With each passing second, she deepened her breath, willing her heart to slow down, but it still took her several minutes to regain her composure.

On the other side of the door, Emmett Daniel Josiah Cullen huffed impatiently as he glanced at his watch.

"Why is she not answering the door?" he groaned before turning to look at the man who had accompanied him to the apartment. "Did she run?"

"No, sir," the nameless man answered immediately, "Dave watched the apartment all night."

"Then why is she not answering?" he mumbled to himself as he banged on the termite infested door once again.

The silence that followed, unsettled him greatly so he discreetly gave the order to his guard for him to break the door down. But, before the man could get to the door, the hinges groaned as the door cricked open just enough for Emmett to see a pair of tear-streaked eyes peering at him through the tiny opening.

"Isabella," Emmett greeted in a cold voice, "I will be accompanying you for a bit this morning so we have come to pick you up. Are you ready to leave?"

"You're early," she whispered in a quiet voice, her eyes unconsciously lowering to the floor as she took on a much hunched posture.

"I am aware of that," he responded, "but it is prevalent that we make sure that you get on the road at exactly eight and we have to make a stop before we head out."

"May I get twenty minutes to get my things together?" she asked timidly, thoroughly intimidated by the size of two men there.

"Certainly. I will wait for you in the car. Samuel here," he said as he pointed to the man standing silently behind him, "will accompany you when you are ready."

"Thank you," she murmured graciously. She waited patiently until he nodded and walked off before shutting the door and all but ran into her bedroom.

Quickly, she gathered her belongings before hurrying into her tiny bathroom. She made a split second decision to take a shower. With only seconds to spare, she rushed out her door and almost crashed into Samuel.

Wordlessly, he gently took her bag from her before indicating to Isabella to walk out in front of him. She could not help but pull her coat tighter around her as an icy blast of wind hit her as soon as she exited the building.

"This way, Miss Swan," Samuel coaxed gently as he opened the back door of a sleek black Escalade.

"Thank you," she responded with a gentle, almost angelic smile that left the man slightly dazed.

As she entered the car, a sense of slight panic filled her when she realized that she would be seated next to Emmett.

"Get in, Isabella." Emmett ordered, without looking up from his phone. "We are running on a tight schedule."

With a soft, almost inaudible sigh, Bella entered the vehicle and jumped when the door was shut behind her. After buckling her seat-belt, she reached into her handbag and pulled out a tattered copy of Wuthering Heights, hoping that she would be able to find some comfort in its pages. However, before she could do so, Emmett put his phone away and cleared his throat in an attempt to gain Bella's attention and he got just that as she slowly looked up from her book and hesitantly met his gaze.

"When we get to Mr. Jenks' office, I will be exiting the vehicle and you will then travel with him to Marion. Because of the extended drive, you will be required to spend the night as I have already told you." He waited until she nodded before continuing. "You will be staying at a hotel. Don't worry about having to pay for anything. Feel free to order room service, book a massage, whatever you like. It's all taken care off. Tomorrow, at seven-thirty in the morning, Mr. Jenks will be at your door to bring you to the prison. After he and my brother speak, Edward will then speak with you. Do you understand?"

Again she nodded. "Is that all?"

"Yes, it is," he responded and once again pulled out his phone.

Bella followed his lead and once again turned her attention back to her book.

Throughout the rest of their journey not another word was said though Emmett and Samuel exchanged subtle glances through the rearview mirror. When they arrived at the downtown offices of Jason Jenks, Emmett quickly buttoned up his suit jacket in preparation to exit the car. Out of the corner of her eyes, Bella took in Emmett's movements and came to the conclusion that they were about to part ways.

When the car came to a stop, Emmett turned to Bella once again.

"There are two things that could happen to you tomorrow, both of which will change you completely. With that I say this: Goodbye, Isabella. If I could have helped you, I would have."

Before she could respond, the door was opened to reveal the tiny frame of a bald-headed man who was busy daintily wiping perspiration from his forehead.

"Mr. Cullen, your brother is waiting for you in the conference room," the older man said warmly in a very jovial voice.

"Drinking already, Jason?" Emmett asked as he stepped out of the car.

"Blame it on your brother. He brought a particularly lovely bottle of Cognac and I simply could not resist," Jason attempted to defend himself as he sat himself in the car.

With one last laugh, Emmett snapped the car door shut and walked into the immaculate structure that housed the law offices of Jenks and Cullen.

After settling himself into his seat, Jason turned his kind, old eyes toward Bella who was fidgeting in her seat as Emmett's words kept replaying in her mind.

In a very paternal gesture, Jason reached out and patted her knee. "Relax, Miss Swan. We have a long drive ahead of us."

After the long seven hour journey, the Escalade finally came to a stop at the entrance of the hotel. Tiredly, Bella stumbled out of the car when her door was opened by the teenaged valet. Mumbling a quick 'thank you' to the young man, she stood slightly to the side as she waited for Jason to give her some sort of instruction and soon enough she got just that after Jason offered her his arm.

"Come. Let's get out room keys, dear," Jason said kindly to Bella; the first words he had spoken to her since he sat down in the car.

Silently, she followed a few steps behind him, too tired to even look around.

A couple minutes later, Samuel approached Bella and handed her her room key.

"Here is your room key, Miss Swan. Please don't do anything stupid," he added as a gentle warning.

"What about my bag?" she asked, fighting back the ever present fear.

"It is being brought up for you," he informed as he ushered her over to the elevator.

"Thank you," she said politely as she finally took the key from him just as the elevator door opened.

Nodding, Samuel stepped in behind her and punched in the number to their floor. Bella stumbled back in shock when she saw not only her bags waiting on her but a tray of food.

"They work fast," Samuel commented to himself as he stepped out of the elevator, leaving Bella alone.

Sighing, she slowly made her way to her room and allowed the concierge to bring her bag and the food before handing him a tip. After he left, Bella unceremoniously dropped herself onto the plush bed.

"Well, Bella," she said to herself as she toed of her shoes, "tomorrow is judgment day. Let's hope that he's not worse than Jose."

She shut her eyes as a wave of queasiness hit her, reminding her that she had not had anything to eat all day. After the uneasiness passed, she gathered up some of the food and sat on the edge of the bed and started taking tentative bites.

Within minutes, the plate crashed onto the floor and Bella slumped over, unconscious. Seconds after the crash was heard, Samuel and Jason entered Bella's room using the spare key card and Samuel took his time laying her on the bed and cover her up with the thick blanket while Jason looked on with pure sympathy shining in his eyes.

After Samuel was done, his boss passed him a bottle of pills.

"Hold onto this. If my assumptions are correct, we are going to need this tomorrow night as well," Jason said kindly before he turned to leave only for Samuel to follow seconds later as he tucked the bottle of pills into his pants pocket.

The next morning when Bella woke up, it took her several minutes to overcome the grogginess that seemed to cloud her mind. It was only then that she realized that she could not remember how or when she fell asleep. She could not remember finishing her meal. However, before she had time to dwell on it, she glanced at the clock and realized that she had only forty-five minutes before they had to leave.

Wasting no time, Bella hurried into the shower but as the hot water started to flow down her naked back, the walls that had been keeping her strong began to crack and the unwanted tears began to spill from her eyes.

"Pull it together, Bella," she attempted to give herself a pep-talk. "After this, it's hopefully all done."

When she was finally able to pull herself together, she finished her shower, got dressed and gathered her belongings so that she would be ready to leave as soon as Samuel came to get her and as she predicted, Samuel showed up a couple minutes later with a cup of tea for Bella. After she opened the door for him, Samuel wordlessly handed her a cup of tea which she accepted with a soft smile and hid the solitary tear that slipped from her eye. After he ensured that she was ready, Samuel picked up her bag.

"Mr. Jenks is already waiting for us in the car," he informed her, gesturing for her to walk out the room ahead of him.

Without any sort of acknowledgement that she had heard him, Bella walked out of the room and made the seemingly long trek to the car. Jason smiled brightly at the young woman, but his smile seemed to have lost its warmth which made Bella very uneasy.

"How are you this morning, Miss Isabella?" Jason asked as Samuel started up the car and pulled out of the hotel.

"I'm fine," Bella responded, turning her body so that she could look out the tinted window. "Mr. Jenks?" Bella suddenly asked in a small voice, making her sound much younger than she truly was.

"Yes, dear?" the older man asked gently, looking up from the files that he was going through.

"Am I going to die?" Bella turned to look at him as a lone tear slipped from her eye, allowing Jason to truly see how afraid she was.

"I cannot give you that answer, dear. I do not know what is going to happen myself," Jason said, hoping that his honest answer could give her some sort of comfort.

"But you have an idea about what is about to happen to me," she rebutted.

"I will never be brave enough to say that I know how his mind works. Edward Cullen is known for his unpredictability," Jason stated in a frank voice.

"So is the devil," she in turn whispered as she turned to look back out the window, her tea long forgotten.

Minutes later, the Escalade came to a complete stop in front of the visitor's entrance at the United States Penitentiary. Following Jason's lead, Bella stepped out the car and was immediately greeted with the catcalls from the inmates in the exercise yards.

Bella shivered uncomfortably and subconsciously shifted closer to Jason. Samuel, however, was the one who saw Bella's movement and stepped behind her to protect her as much as possible.

The process of getting checked in as a visitor was the most degrading part of the entire journey. Prison guards attempted to hide their smirks and sniggers as a female guard took her time to grope Bella so forcefully that Bella was certain that she would have many bruises.

After Jason collected his briefcase, he gently urged Bella to follow behind a guard who was busy whistling show tunes.

Without breaking his stride, the guard simply pointed to a metal door and that was all Jason needed to know as he guided her into the room by placing his hand on her back.

The room itself was not grand; just four concrete walls with one steel door, lit by a dim, flickering bulb. Inside it contained a table and three chairs, all with years of rust on them.

Jason pulled one of the chairs away from the table and placed it in a darkened corner of the room. "Sit here, Miss Swan. It will be a bit cooler. Mr. Cullen will speak with you after we have had a little chat."

Silence fell as Jason and Bella took their seats as they waited for Mr. Cullen. Jason seemed to be perfectly at ease as he pulled out some files.

Minutes passed by with no indication of when Bella would meet with Mr. Cullen, but just as she was about to ask that, the door was opened to reveal the muscular six foot frame of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen II.

Bella felt her breath leave her with a gasp and the air began to crackle around her. She found herself lowering her gaze to the floor as she shifted so that her hair could form a curtain, blocking her face from his piercing gaze though she could not help but peek at him.

Edward too was affected by her. He had smelt her lingering scent of strawberries and lilies out in the hall and felt his mouth water. To him, it felt like he had been through head first into an inferno as an unexplainable heat flash across his skin.

Even Jason could feel the sexual tension ignite between Bella and Edward and he could not help but wonder what would happen when they finally looked at each other in the eye. So it came to a shock to him when Edward addressed him before Bella.

"Jenks, I hope you have wonderful news for me," Edward said as he got right to the matter at hand.

"I do, Mr. Cullen. All of the properties have been placed in your name and I have taken the liberty of having your will redone as to your specifications. I simply need your signature," Jason said brightly as he handed over a file to Edward who in turn signed it without so much as reading the first line.

"And all her access has been cut as we discussed?" he muttered as he handed back the file.

"Yes, sir. She is only given access to her monthly allowance and nothing else. Mr. Cullen, I must also inform you that some money is missing," Jason added softly.

"From where?" Edward asked as he rolled his eyes.

"The greens," Jason's response came immediately.

"Have Smokes look into it. For all you know he could be using too much of the product." Edward chuckled. "Is that all?"

"Yes, sir," Jason answered, but before he could say another word, Edward interrupted him, his voice losing all pleasantness as his grey eyes became glacial.

"Leave."

"But , sir. Miss Swan….."

"I said to leave!" Edward roared at Jason as he felt his herculean control shatter in nothingness.

Wordlessly, Jason slipped out the room, his bow completely ignored by the other occupants of the room.

Edward stood up seconds after the door closed, drawing himself up to his full height and slowly twisted his head from side to side before looking into the dark corner where Bella sat waiting. His signature lopsided smirk stretched across his face as he saw her shiver slightly having felt his hot, unyielding gaze on her.

"Miss Isabella Marie Swan," he drawled, caressing each syllable of her name, "_il mio piccolo ladro_."

Bella could not help her reaction as a jagged breath left her. Her heart raced at the mere sound of his voice. She did not know how to describe his voice. His modulated voice was smooth and deep that gave rise to a very seductive tone but it also held a raw power that brought out a submissiveness in her.

"My little thief," she translated as she lowered her head even more as her grip on the edges of her rusty chair tightened.

"You speak Italian?" Edward asked as he took his first step toward her, his eyebrows arched in intrigue.

"I was born there," Bella answered softly before pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"Why does that not surprise me?" he whispered so softly that Bella was unable to hear him as his heavy steps crunched some forgotten gravel on the floor.

Realizing that his steps were very close to her, Bella lifted her head to see where he was and she could not help the gasp that left her lips when she saw that he was standing directly in front of her.

Edward's icy grey eyes looked like liquid steel as his heated, hooded gaze landed on Bella's innocent brown ones that reflected the purity of her soul.

Edward fell to his knees in front of Bella with a groan, weakened by the accumulated desire he felt for her since he saw her in that clip. He placed his calloused hands on her jeans covered knees before pushing them apart and shifting his body so that he was kneeling between her legs. Bella had lifted her trembling hands to his shoulders in attempt to push him away, but had found that she was unable to do so since her heart and mind were fighting between one another.

"What are you going to do to me?" she begged, looking down at the top of his head since he had buried his head into her stomach.

"Whatever I want," he growled before he wrapped his muscular arms around her tiny waist and lifted her up.

Bella's eyes widened greatly as she felt herself being hefted into his arms, the sudden shift causing her to tightly clutch onto his shoulders. Edward chuckled softly at her reaction and after he had wrapped his other hand under her legs, he stood and walked them over to the table where he gently placed her on the chilled metal surface.

"Mr. Cullen," Bella began pleading as soon as she was certain she was on the table and free from his arms, "no."

"My name is Edward," he said in a distracted voice as if he was not paying attention to her but that was untrue. In fact, he had been paying attention to her. He was looking at her like she was this priceless treasure that he had believed to be a myth and in his eyes she was that. She was the one thing that he never thought could have existed but here she was, this pure, untainted porcelain doll, completely was at his mercy.

He had memorized every detail about her, every action she had made, from the way her collar bones rose with every breath she took to the way she unconsciously shifted her head toward him when she felt his hot breath on her slightly sweaty skin.

With his right hand holding onto her neck so tightly that it caused her to wince, he brought his finger tips to the side of her face and ran them gently down from her eyes, along her cheek bone to the side of her nose and then to her lips that parted almost immediately when she felt him run the rough tips against her dry, plump flesh.

Locking her eyes with his, Bella allowed her tongue to sneak through her parted lips and gently touch the tip of his finger. The white hot surge of lust that passed through them brought Bella crashing back to earth and with a grasp that sounded more like a wanton moan. For the brief moment in time, Bella's mind won over her heart and she pulled away from him and tried to run to the door. Edward however, was not going to allow her to slip through his grasp and ran after her. He crashed into her with great force and allowed his back to take the brunt of the impact against the steel door they collided into. He felt no pain and adjusted them so that he was pushing her back into the steel door, his hands shackled around her wrists and pinned them above her head.

"Don't do this to me," she pleaded, a few tears slipping from her eyes, "don't make me a whore. I'll get the money to you."

"Isabella," Edward said, growling as he shifted to hold both of her hands in both of his so that he could wipe away the few tears, "this has nothing to do with your little act of theft. I don't give a fuck if you stole three thousand or thirty thousand dollars. This is all about you."

"What about me?" she gasped out in shock as he stepped even closer to her, pressing his defined chest into her.

"Never in my life have I met a woman who tempted me as much as you have. That little clip I saw of you trying to discreetly pocket fifty dollars." He groaned resting his sweaty forehead against hers, taking the moment to moisten his own lips with his tongue. "In that clip, I saw everything I ever dreamt about in my version of perfection; everything from that chestnut brown head of hair to the pale, flawless skin that I can picture glowing in the moonlight. As a child, my father always told me that the most beautiful women were the tiny ones with the big breast and even bigger asses that simply make them seem out of proportion. I've been there and I have done that many times. In fact, I am married to that, so now I know that I want a woman with curves like yours," Edward murmured as he stepped back to trace each one of her curves with a hungry look in his eyes. "But while you appear to be all that is evil in the world at least in my eyes, there is this purity about you that makes you even more appealing. I should also at this point in time tell you that for the reasons stated above, you are not suited to a life of crime," he said with a chuckle.

"Then what am I here for?" Bella asked, thrown for a loop.

"I want you," Edward said bluntly as his free hand made its way to the edge to her top and lifted up the fabric so that he could grasp her bare hip tightly.

"You can't have me," Bella whispered softly to him, feeling like she should be fighting against his grasp instead of craving him like she was.

"And why is that?" Edward asked, lowering his lips to her sweaty collarbone since he could no longer fight of his desire to taste her.

"I'm a virgin," she sighed out as her head fell back against the door when his lips touched her heated skin.

Edward froze. Slowly, he lifted his head to meet her gaze and when he saw complete and total honesty in her eyes, he could not help the groan that escaped his lips.

"That, _mia bella_, does nothing more than increase my desired for you," he growled before wrapping both his arms around the back of her neck and slamming his lips onto hers. "To know that no man has touched you before, to know that I would be the first to know you so intimately; it simply drives me mad."

Bella weakly fought against him, but soon it was too much for her. Now it was time for her heart to win. She had fought her desire for him since he walked in the room and while most would say that it was a short time, to Bella it was an eternity. Now all she wanted was to be consumed by him.

The word could have ended around Edward and Bella and neither would care because at that moment, they only wanted to lose themselves in each other and they did just that.

With a tired groan, Edward sat down on the chair, weakly righting his clothes before pulling the Bella into his lap so that she was straddling him.

"Is it always this intense?" she asked, wiping the back of her hand against his forehead to remove the sweat that had gathered there.

"Yes. That is if you know what you are doing," Edward murmured back.

"You sure do know what you are doing," Bella said as she pulled away from him and unsteadily got to her feet.

"I have to ask you, _mia bella_. Why did you steal the money?" Edward questioned as he watched her dress.

"I made a stupid decision," she laughed bitterly.

"Is that all I get?" Edward asked as he buttoned up his jumper.

"I was fifteen hundred short to pay my tuition. The banks were not willing to give me a loan and I had to find the money fast." Bella said before walking back over to him. "I don't have any family so I spoke to some friends and they pointed me in the direction of Jose Galaza. He's a.." she said softly before Edward interrupted her.

"A loan shark from 8 Mile," he finished for her. "That was not a wise move."

"I know," she said as she looked down at her feet, "I was able to take on some extra shifts at Euforia to pay him off and I did about four months ago and then all of a sudden he pops back up demanding more money."

"How much more?" Edward asked, fury seeping into his veins.

"Right now? In the past four months..ten grand," Bella confessed causing Edward to let loose a string of swear words that would make a trucker blush.

"You took three grand from Euforia. Where did you get the next seven from?" Edward pushed as he advanced on her.

"I cut back on my other expenses. I swear I would not have taken the money unless I needed too. I had asked Jessica to give me some more shifts, but she told me no. I know what I did was wrong. It was either that or he said he would kill me," Bella rambled, her voice no louder than a whisper.

"Kill you?" Edward pulled back in shock. "He would never."

Smiling sadly, she took his hand and walked them over so that they could stand directly under the dim bulb. Sighing, he pulled her shirt away from her collarbone to reveal a strip of raised flesh.

"This happened three months ago. I wasn't able to get all the money together so the next day at Euforia after Jessica told me no to extra shifts again, I just snapped and took the money. After the first time it was easy. I had hoped I would never get caught, but that was a stupid hope because I ended up stealing from you."

Before Edward could say anything else, the door swung open with force and Jason stepped back into the room.

"My apologizes, Mr. Cullen but I can no longer hold of the guards," Jason said with a bow of his head.

"It's fine, Jenks. Miss Swan and I have had our discussion. In addition to all my other instructions, can you tell Carlisle that I need him to have the Mile cleaned out. It seems that Fred has been messing things up for me," Edward instructed as the guards came in to handcuff him. "Miss Swan, after all that has been said and done here today," he said as he shot a pointed look at the table, "I think you have more than taken care of your debt and all is forgiven."

Had Edward not been shoved out the door that minute, he would have seen how Bella reeled back as if she had been slapped.

Yes, he had been kind. Yes, he had been gentle. Yes, he had made her feel as though she was all that mattered to him, but in reality she was nothing more than his mean to scratch an itch.

"Let us go, Miss Swan. All we have to do is drop in our passes and we are out of here," Jason said kindly as he held out his jacket to her, not mentioning how disheveled she appeared to be.

Bella muttered her thanks to him as she wrapped herself into the jacket, using it as a life preserver for her tattered dignity.

Within minutes they were out of the prison, back in the Escalade and on their way to Chicago. Neither man commented on the smell of sex that surrounded Bella or attempted to ask her why she was crying so profusely even though she was silent.

It was well after nine at night when they got back to Chicago and it was only then did Jason break the silence.

"Mr. Emmett Cullen has asked that we bring you to Euforia," Jason said as he looked at Bella, who had long ago stopped crying.

Jason waited for some kind of response from Bella, but was not shocked when she gave no indication that she had heard him.

Fifteen minutes later, Samuel pulled into the staff parking lot at the back of Euforia. Bella did not even wait for the car to come to a complete stop before she threw the door open. She looked like she was a demon possessed as she walked into kitchen area and blatantly ignored Jessica's calls to her as she marched up to the office.

Unlike the last time where she was timid and deathly afraid to enter the office, Bella threw the door open with a bang though Emmett Cullen only raised an eyebrow at her theatrics.

"I quit," Bella said bluntly.

"And why is that? Didn't he fire you?" Emmett asked as he sat up in the chair.

"No, he just fucked me," she said in a voice void of all emotion.

A lump formed in Emmett's throat as his fear became reality, but before he could say anything else to her, Bella stormed out of the office only to collide with Samuel and Jason.

"Give me the pills," she ordered.

"What pills?" Jason asked as he shot a worried look at Emmett who was now a few steps behind.

"The ones you gave me last night," Bella ordered. "Give them to me."

With a nod of his head, Samuel passed the bottle of pills to Bella and the three men watched on hopelessly as she all but sprinted out the door.

Just as Jason was about to speak though, Emmett pulled out his phone and called the one person who had predicted this outcome himself.

Clear across town in the master bedroom of a twelve million dollar home, the shrill ringing of his cell phone pulled Carlisle Matthew Elijah Cullen from his slumber. Next to him, his wife groaned and buried her head deeper into her pillow.

Chuckling, he slipped out of bed and walked out of the room to answer the call.

"Hello?" he answered the phone as he fought back a yawn.

"I owe you five hundred bucks, Viper," his brother, Emmett stated instead of a greeting.

"For once in my life, I wish I would have lost this bet," Carlisle groaned as he sat down in his office, reaching next to him to pour him a glass of his favoured bourbon.

"He wants 8 Mile cleaned up," Emmett stated.

"Then I think it's best you start from the beginning, Smalls."

13


	5. Chapter Three Unedited

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: Firstly, let me start by apologizing for the late update. I kept tweaking the chapter because I was not happy with it but it's all done now.

Secondly, let me thank my Beta, Jenna and my pre-reader Crys for all your help with this one. I know I bugged you all with all my questions but you never once complained. Thank you so very much for your patience and understanding.

Thirdly, I want to thank Rob for creating such an amazing trailer for my story. I love it and I love you. The link for the trailer can be found on my FB page.

Fourthly, I would like to say thank you to a new but greatly treasure friend of mine. Miss Sanshika, you gave me the comic relief and push I needed when I simply wanted to pig out with some cake. It would have taken me a lot longer to get this chapter out had you not been there assuring me that the chapter was worthy of being posted. Thank you.

Fifthly, the NC 17 version to this story will be posted only on TWCS and my blog. I will not take the chance to put anything inappropriate here that could possibly breach the M-rating and have my story pulled. I am not willing to take that chance. The links to TWCS and my blog are on my Author's page.

Sixthly, feel free to add me on FB and follow my blog since there are a lot of extras there such as character pictures, teasers, quotes, translations and so forth. So check it out.

Story Title: Dance with the Devil: A Mafia Tale.

Summary: Meet Isabella Marie Swan, a twenty year old, struggling college student with a bright future but a dark and painful past.

Meet Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, a convicted Mafioso serving time for his crimes.

Now join Isabella and Edward as actions, circumstances and consequences set them on a collision course. At the end of it all, will the pure and untainted Isabella survive the callous and seductive touch of a man no better than the Devil?

It is a dark tell of seduction, passion and lust. Blood will be shed. Lives will be lost. But what do you expect when you Dance with the Devil?

Chapter Number: 4

Chapter Title: Fire and Ice.

Date Chapter Published: 28th June, 2013.

Chapter Rating: NC 17 for the use of explicit sexual content.

Word Count: 7,317.

Bella awoke the next morning with a start. It took her several minutes to regain her bearings and it was only then that she realized that someone was pounding so strongly on her apartment door that the hinges were rattling. Shakily, she reluctantly made her way to the door and went onto her tip-toes to look out the peep-hole. What she saw waiting to greet her on the other side of the door sent her spiraling down into an all-consuming panic as the reality of her situation came rushing back with a vengeance.

Slowly, she lowered herself to the floor and pulled her legs up to her chest, her fingers tugging restlessly at the entangled mess that she called her hair. She knew enough to realize that she had to get her breathing under control because if the stars that were beginning to cloud her vision were any indication, Bella was seconds away from passing out.

After resting her head back against the wall, she closed her eyes and began to count. With each passing second, she deepened her breath, willing her heart to slow down, but it still took her several minutes to regain her composure.

On the other side of the door, Emmett Daniel Josiah Cullen huffed impatiently as he glanced at his watch.

"Why is she not answering the door?" he groaned before turning to look at the man who had accompanied him to the apartment. "Did she run?"

"No, sir," the nameless man answered immediately, "Dave watched the apartment all night."

"Then why is she not answering?" he mumbled to himself as he banged on the termite infested door once again.

The silence that followed, unsettled him greatly so he discreetly gave the order to his guard for him to break the door down. But, before the man could get to the door, the hinges groaned as the door cricked open just enough for Emmett to see a pair of tear-streaked eyes peering at him through the tiny opening.

"Isabella," Emmett greeted in a cold voice, "I will be accompanying you for a bit this morning so we have come to pick you up. Are you ready to leave?"

"You're early," she whispered in a quiet voice, her eyes unconsciously lowering to the floor as she took on a much hunched posture.

"I am aware of that," he responded, "but it is prevalent that we make sure that you get on the road at exactly eight and we have to make a stop before we head out."

"May I get twenty minutes to get my things together?" she asked timidly, thoroughly intimidated by the size of two men there.

"Certainly. I will wait for you in the car. Samuel here," he said as he pointed to the man standing silently behind him, "will accompany you when you are ready."

"Thank you," she murmured graciously. She waited patiently until he nodded and walked off before shutting the door and all but ran into her bedroom.

Quickly, she gathered her belongings before hurrying into her tiny bathroom. She made a split second decision to take a shower. With only seconds to spare, she rushed out her door and almost crashed into Samuel.

Wordlessly, he gently took her bag from her before indicating to Isabella to walk out in front of him. She could not help but pull her coat tighter around her as an icy blast of wind hit her as soon as she exited the building.

"This way, Miss Swan," Samuel coaxed gently as he opened the back door of a sleek black Escalade.

"Thank you," she responded with a gentle, almost angelic smile that left the man slightly dazed.

As she entered the car, a sense of slight panic filled her when she realized that she would be seated next to Emmett.

"Get in, Isabella." Emmett ordered, without looking up from his phone. "We are running on a tight schedule."

With a soft, almost inaudible sigh, Bella entered the vehicle and jumped when the door was shut behind her. After buckling her seat-belt, she reached into her handbag and pulled out a tattered copy of Wuthering Heights, hoping that she would be able to find some comfort in its pages. However, before she could do so, Emmett put his phone away and cleared his throat in an attempt to gain Bella's attention and he got just that as she slowly looked up from her book and hesitantly met his gaze.

"When we get to Mr. Jenks' office, I will be exiting the vehicle and you will then travel with him to Marion. Because of the extended drive, you will be required to spend the night as I have already told you." He waited until she nodded before continuing. "You will be staying at a hotel. Don't worry about having to pay for anything. Feel free to order room service, book a massage, whatever you like. It's all taken care off. Tomorrow, at seven-thirty in the morning, Mr. Jenks will be at your door to bring you to the prison. After he and my brother speak, Edward will then speak with you. Do you understand?"

Again she nodded. "Is that all?"

"Yes, it is," he responded and once again pulled out his phone.

Bella followed his lead and once again turned her attention back to her book.

Throughout the rest of their journey not another word was said though Emmett and Samuel exchanged subtle glances through the rearview mirror. When they arrived at the downtown offices of Jason Jenks, Emmett quickly buttoned up his suit jacket in preparation to exit the car. Out of the corner of her eyes, Bella took in Emmett's movements and came to the conclusion that they were about to part ways.

When the car came to a stop, Emmett turned to Bella once again.

"There are two things that could happen to you tomorrow, both of which will change you completely. With that I say this: Goodbye, Isabella. If I could have helped you, I would have."

Before she could respond, the door was opened to reveal the tiny frame of a bald-headed man who was busy daintily wiping perspiration from his forehead.

"Mr. Cullen, your brother is waiting for you in the conference room," the older man said warmly in a very jovial voice.

"Drinking already, Jason?" Emmett asked as he stepped out of the car.

"Blame it on your brother. He brought a particularly lovely bottle of Cognac and I simply could not resist," Jason attempted to defend himself as he sat himself in the car.

With one last laugh, Emmett snapped the car door shut and walked into the immaculate structure that housed the law offices of Jenks and Cullen.

After settling himself into his seat, Jason turned his kind, old eyes toward Bella who was fidgeting in her seat as Emmett's words kept replaying in her mind.

In a very paternal gesture, Jason reached out and patted her knee. "Relax, Miss Swan. We have a long drive ahead of us."

After the long seven hour journey, the Escalade finally came to a stop at the entrance of the hotel. Tiredly, Bella stumbled out of the car when her door was opened by the teenaged valet. Mumbling a quick 'thank you' to the young man, she stood slightly to the side as she waited for Jason to give her some sort of instruction and soon enough she got just that after Jason offered her his arm.

"Come. Let's get out room keys, dear," Jason said kindly to Bella; the first words he had spoken to her since he sat down in the car.

Silently, she followed a few steps behind him, too tired to even look around.

A couple minutes later, Samuel approached Bella and handed her her room key.

"Here is your room key, Miss Swan. Please don't do anything stupid," he added as a gentle warning.

"What about my bag?" she asked, fighting back the ever present fear.

"It is being brought up for you," he informed as he ushered her over to the elevator.

"Thank you," she said politely as she finally took the key from him just as the elevator door opened.

Nodding, Samuel stepped in behind her and punched in the number to their floor. Bella stumbled back in shock when she saw not only her bags waiting on her but a tray of food.

"They work fast," Samuel commented to himself as he stepped out of the elevator, leaving Bella alone.

Sighing, she slowly made her way to her room and allowed the concierge to bring her bag and the food before handing him a tip. After he left, Bella unceremoniously dropped herself onto the plush bed.

"Well, Bella," she said to herself as she toed of her shoes, "tomorrow is judgment day. Let's hope that he's not worse than Jose."

She shut her eyes as a wave of queasiness hit her, reminding her that she had not had anything to eat all day. After the uneasiness passed, she gathered up some of the food and sat on the edge of the bed and started taking tentative bites.

Within minutes, the plate crashed onto the floor and Bella slumped over, unconscious. Seconds after the crash was heard, Samuel and Jason entered Bella's room using the spare key card and Samuel took his time laying her on the bed and cover her up with the thick blanket while Jason looked on with pure sympathy shining in his eyes.

After Samuel was done, his boss passed him a bottle of pills.

"Hold onto this. If my assumptions are correct, we are going to need this tomorrow night as well," Jason said kindly before he turned to leave only for Samuel to follow seconds later as he tucked the bottle of pills into his pants pocket.

The next morning when Bella woke up, it took her several minutes to overcome the grogginess that seemed to cloud her mind. It was only then that she realized that she could not remember how or when she fell asleep. She could not remember finishing her meal. However, before she had time to dwell on it, she glanced at the clock and realized that she had only forty-five minutes before they had to leave.

Wasting no time, Bella hurried into the shower but as the hot water started to flow down her naked back, the walls that had been keeping her strong began to crack and the unwanted tears began to spill from her eyes.

"Pull it together, Bella," she attempted to give herself a pep-talk. "After this, it's hopefully all done."

When she was finally able to pull herself together, she finished her shower, got dressed and gathered her belongings so that she would be ready to leave as soon as Samuel came to get her and as she predicted, Samuel showed up a couple minutes later with a cup of tea for Bella. After she opened the door for him, Samuel wordlessly handed her a cup of tea which she accepted with a soft smile and hid the solitary tear that slipped from her eye. After he ensured that she was ready, Samuel picked up her bag.

"Mr. Jenks is already waiting for us in the car," he informed her, gesturing for her to walk out the room ahead of him.

Without any sort of acknowledgement that she had heard him, Bella walked out of the room and made the seemingly long trek to the car. Jason smiled brightly at the young woman, but his smile seemed to have lost its warmth which made Bella very uneasy.

"How are you this morning, Miss Isabella?" Jason asked as Samuel started up the car and pulled out of the hotel.

"I'm fine," Bella responded, turning her body so that she could look out the tinted window. "Mr. Jenks?" Bella suddenly asked in a small voice, making her sound much younger than she truly was.

"Yes, dear?" the older man asked gently, looking up from the files that he was going through.

"Am I going to die?" Bella turned to look at him as a lone tear slipped from her eye, allowing Jason to truly see how afraid she was.

"I cannot give you that answer, dear. I do not know what is going to happen myself," Jason said, hoping that his honest answer could give her some sort of comfort.

"But you have an idea about what is about to happen to me," she rebutted.

"I will never be brave enough to say that I know how his mind works. Edward Cullen is known for his unpredictability," Jason stated in a frank voice.

"So is the devil," she in turn whispered as she turned to look back out the window, her tea long forgotten.

Minutes later, the Escalade came to a complete stop in front of the visitor's entrance at the United States Penitentiary. Following Jason's lead, Bella stepped out the car and was immediately greeted with the catcalls from the inmates in the exercise yards.

Bella shivered uncomfortably and subconsciously shifted closer to Jason. Samuel, however, was the one who saw Bella's movement and stepped behind her to protect her as much as possible.

The process of getting checked in as a visitor was the most degrading part of the entire journey. Prison guards attempted to hide their smirks and sniggers as a female guard took her time to grope Bella so forcefully that Bella was certain that she would have many bruises.

After Jason collected his briefcase, he gently urged Bella to follow behind a guard who was busy whistling show tunes.

Without breaking his stride, the guard simply pointed to a metal door and that was all Jason needed to know as he guided her into the room by placing his hand on her back.

The room itself was not grand; just four concrete walls with one steel door, lit by a dim, flickering bulb. Inside it contained a table and three chairs, all with years of rust on them.

Jason pulled one of the chairs away from the table and placed it in a darkened corner of the room. "Sit here, Miss Swan. It will be a bit cooler. Mr. Cullen will speak with you after we have had a little chat."

Silence fell as Jason and Bella took their seats as they waited for Mr. Cullen. Jason seemed to be perfectly at ease as he pulled out some files.

Minutes passed by with no indication of when Bella would meet with Mr. Cullen, but just as she was about to ask that, the door was opened to reveal the muscular six foot frame of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen II.

Bella felt her breath leave her with a gasp and the air began to crackle around her. She found herself lowering her gaze to the floor as she shifted so that her hair could form a curtain, blocking her face from his piercing gaze though she could not help but peek at him.

Edward too was affected by her. He had smelt her lingering scent of strawberries and lilies out in the hall and felt his mouth water. To him, it felt like he had been through head first into an inferno as an unexplainable heat flash across his skin.

Even Jason could feel the sexual tension ignite between Bella and Edward and he could not help but wonder what would happen when they finally looked at each other in the eye. So it came to a shock to him when Edward addressed him before Bella.

"Jenks, I hope you have wonderful news for me," Edward said as he got right to the matter at hand.

"I do, Mr. Cullen. All of the properties have been placed in your name and I have taken the liberty of having your will redone as to your specifications. I simply need your signature," Jason said brightly as he handed over a file to Edward who in turn signed it without so much as reading the first line.

"And all her access has been cut as we discussed?" he muttered as he handed back the file.

"Yes, sir. She is only given access to her monthly allowance and nothing else. Mr. Cullen, I must also inform you that some money is missing," Jason added softly.

"From where?" Edward asked as he rolled his eyes.

"The greens," Jason's response came immediately.

"Have Smokes look into it. For all you know he could be using too much of the product." Edward chuckled. "Is that all?"

"Yes, sir," Jason answered, but before he could say another word, Edward interrupted him, his voice losing all pleasantness as his grey eyes became glacial.

"Leave."

"But , sir. Miss Swan….."

"I said to leave!" Edward roared at Jason as he felt his herculean control shatter in nothingness.

Wordlessly, Jason slipped out the room, his bow completely ignored by the other occupants of the room.

Edward stood up seconds after the door closed, drawing himself up to his full height and slowly twisted his head from side to side before looking into the dark corner where Bella sat waiting. His signature lopsided smirk stretched across his face as he saw her shiver slightly having felt his hot, unyielding gaze on her.

"Miss Isabella Marie Swan," he drawled, caressing each syllable of her name, "_il mio piccolo ladro_."

Bella could not help her reaction as a jagged breath left her. Her heart raced at the mere sound of his voice. She did not know how to describe his voice. His modulated voice was smooth and deep that gave rise to a very seductive tone but it also held a raw power that brought out a submissiveness in her.

"My little thief," she translated as she lowered her head even more as her grip on the edges of her rusty chair tightened.

"You speak Italian?" Edward asked as he took his first step toward her, his eyebrows arched in intrigue.

"I was born there," Bella answered softly before pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"Why does that not surprise me?" he whispered so softly that Bella was unable to hear him as his heavy steps crunched some forgotten gravel on the floor.

Realizing that his steps were very close to her, Bella lifted her head to see where he was and she could not help the gasp that left her lips when she saw that he was standing directly in front of her.

Edward's icy grey eyes looked like liquid steel as his heated, hooded gaze landed on Bella's innocent brown ones that reflected the purity of her soul.

Edward fell to his knees in front of Bella with a groan, weakened by the accumulated desire he felt for her since he saw her in that clip. He placed his calloused hands on her jeans covered knees before pushing them apart and shifting his body so that he was kneeling between her legs. Bella had lifted her trembling hands to his shoulders in attempt to push him away, but had found that she was unable to do so since her heart and mind were fighting between one another.

"What are you going to do to me?" she begged, looking down at the top of his head since he had buried his head into her stomach.

"Whatever I want," he growled before he wrapped his muscular arms around her tiny waist and lifted her up.

Bella's eyes widened greatly as she felt herself being hefted into his arms, the sudden shift causing her to tightly clutch onto his shoulders. Edward chuckled softly at her reaction and after he had wrapped his other hand under her legs, he stood and walked them over to the table where he gently placed her on the chilled metal surface.

"Mr. Cullen," Bella began pleading as soon as she was certain she was on the table and free from his arms, "no."

"My name is Edward," he said in a distracted voice as if he was not paying attention to her but that was untrue. In fact, he had been paying attention to her. He was looking at her like she was this priceless treasure that he had believed to be a myth and in his eyes she was that. She was the one thing that he never thought could have existed but here she was, this pure, untainted porcelain doll, completely was at his mercy.

He had memorized every detail about her, every action she had made, from the way her collar bones rose with every breath she took to the way she unconsciously shifted her head toward him when she felt his hot breath on her slightly sweaty skin.

With his right hand holding onto her neck so tightly that it caused her to wince, he brought his finger tips to the side of her face and ran them gently down from her eyes, along her cheek bone to the side of her nose and then to her lips that parted almost immediately when she felt him run the rough tips against her dry, plump flesh.

Locking her eyes with his, Bella allowed her tongue to sneak through her parted lips and gently touch the tip of his finger. The white hot surge of lust that passed through them brought Bella crashing back to earth and with a grasp that sounded more like a wanton moan. For the brief moment in time, Bella's mind won over her heart and she pulled away from him and tried to run to the door. Edward however, was not going to allow her to slip through his grasp and ran after her. He crashed into her with great force and allowed his back to take the brunt of the impact against the steel door they collided into. He felt no pain and adjusted them so that he was pushing her back into the steel door, his hands shackled around her wrists and pinned them above her head.

"Don't do this to me," she pleaded, a few tears slipping from her eyes, "don't make me a whore. I'll get the money to you."

"Isabella," Edward said, growling as he shifted to hold both of her hands in both of his so that he could wipe away the few tears, "this has nothing to do with your little act of theft. I don't give a fuck if you stole three thousand or thirty thousand dollars. This is all about you."

"What about me?" she gasped out in shock as he stepped even closer to her, pressing his defined chest into her.

"Never in my life have I met a woman who tempted me as much as you have. That little clip I saw of you trying to discreetly pocket fifty dollars." He groaned resting his sweaty forehead against hers, taking the moment to moisten his own lips with his tongue. "In that clip, I saw everything I ever dreamt about in my version of perfection; everything from that chestnut brown head of hair to the pale, flawless skin that I can picture glowing in the moonlight. As a child, my father always told me that the most beautiful women were the tiny ones with the big breast and even bigger asses that simply make them seem out of proportion. I've been there and I have done that many times. In fact, I am married to that, so now I know that I want a woman with curves like yours," Edward murmured as he stepped back to trace each one of her curves with a hungry look in his eyes. "But while you appear to be all that is evil in the world at least in my eyes, there is this purity about you that makes you even more appealing. I should also at this point in time tell you that for the reasons stated above, you are not suited to a life of crime," he said with a chuckle.

"Then what am I here for?" Bella asked, thrown for a loop.

"I want you," Edward said bluntly as his free hand made its way to the edge to her top and lifted up the fabric so that he could grasp her bare hip tightly.

"You can't have me," Bella whispered softly to him, feeling like she should be fighting against his grasp instead of craving him like she was.

"And why is that?" Edward asked, lowering his lips to her sweaty collarbone since he could no longer fight of his desire to taste her.

"I'm a virgin," she sighed out as her head fell back against the door when his lips touched her heated skin.

Edward froze. Slowly, he lifted his head to meet her gaze and when he saw complete and total honesty in her eyes, he could not help the groan that escaped his lips.

"That, _mia bella_, does nothing more than increase my desired for you," he growled before wrapping both his arms around the back of her neck and slamming his lips onto hers. "To know that no man has touched you before, to know that I would be the first to know you so intimately; it simply drives me mad."

Bella weakly fought against him, but soon it was too much for her. Now it was time for her heart to win. She had fought her desire for him since he walked in the room and while most would say that it was a short time, to Bella it was an eternity. Now all she wanted was to be consumed by him.

Just as she made the decision to completely give herself to him, consequences be damned, he lifted her off the floor, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist as her fingers wove themselves through his hair. Edward groaned as her fingers tugged his hair lightly and after a few bruising kisses, he used his tongue to pry her lips open.

Edward felt his knees buckle as her tongue hesitantly touched his for the first time. Her taste was indescribable. He walked them over to the table and placed her to sit on the edge, but neither made a move to separate or allow any type of space to form between them so much so that Bella tightened her hold on him with her legs.

Breathing heavily, Bella abruptly pulled away from the kiss. Her skin was flushed, tiny beads of perspiration falling from her neck and then disappearing into the delicious line between her breasts. Edward followed several of those little droplets with his molten gaze before he decided that he had tortured himself long enough and followed the next one with his tongue.

Bella's back arched and an erotic gasp left her lips in response to the wicked things his tongue was doing to her. Her hands felt like lead on his shoulders as her mind struggled to cope with all the sensations it was experiencing at once. She felt an unfamiliar dampness in her pants, but knew enough of the world to know that for the first time in her life she was truly aroused.

Bella lowered her head and began to place open mouthed kisses on any available part of skin she could find on him. She moaned deeply as she tasted the saltiness of his sweat from her lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed a path from his chin to his ear, placing delicate little nibbles sporadically along the way. When she got to his ear, she took her time to trace it with her tongue until she nibbled on it with her teeth.

Edward hissed in utter pleasure at her little ministration so Bella could not help her shock when Edward pulled away from her completely, though she still had her legs wrapped around his waist. Her emotions must have been written on her face because Edward chuckled.

"We are not done, _mia bella_. You have had a bit of fun and now it is my turn. I've tasted you and now I want all of you," Edward said as he reached to undo the first button on his prison jumper.

Bella, however, beat him to it and within seconds she was peeling the grotesque orange coloured piece of clothing from his body.

"Orange is not your colour," she murmured as the fabric fell from his shoulders.

"We aren't given much of a choice here." Edward smiled at her as she gently ran her hands over his now bare chest.

"I don't get it," she muttered as she roughly passed her nails over his nipple, smiling shyly as he hissed in pleasure, "I don't get why you call me perfection when you are damn near perfect yourself."

The innocence and honesty was now lost to him because in that moment all he could see was a temptress. His temptress.

Once again, he lowered his lips to hers. This time though, his kisses were not the bruising, domineering ones ruled by lust. These were the kisses of things yet to come.

Bella's nails dug into the flesh of his back as they kissed languidly for several minutes. Wanting to feel more of her, Edward quickly divested Bella of her shirt and wasted no time in seeking out the pebbled treasure that was hidden by her lacey black bra. He hummed his approval as his tongue caressed the nipple of her right breast and his hand tugged at her left one. His hands continuously ran up and down her smooth back until he had had enough and gently lowered her down to lie on the table with him following on top of her.

Returning his attention to her lips, he kissed her softly for a few seconds before he made his way down her neck, her collarbone and then again to her breast. He however, did not stop there. He continued to place hot, open mouthed kisses down the center of her stomach to her belly button where he sank his tongue down into the shallow indentation causing Bella to lift off the table at the sheer rawness of the sensation.

All too soon in his mind, he was running his nose along the top of her pants. Even through the thick material she was wearing, he could smell her arousal. Lifting his head, he locked his eyes with hers and wiggled his hand into her pants, seeking out the patch of moisture he craved. His eye actually twitched when he discovered just how much moisture there was.

Slowly, he pulled his fingers back out of her pants and he lifted them to his lips. Ambrosia. That's what that had to be. He had never in his life tasted anything sweeter than that and he had to taste it again, but this time, he had to get it from the source.

Like a man possessed, he began to tug at her pants trying desperately to get her out of them. Bella assisted as best as she could and lifted her hips off the table so that he could get them off easily. All it took was a growl from him and a firm tug for her pants to be ripped off her smooth legs and before her clothing even hit the floor, Edward buried his tongue in her wet sex.

With a porn star worthy cry, Bella reached down and began tugging on his hair because it was simply too much. Nothing should feel this good. Nothing should make these goose bumps break out over her flushed skin. Nothing should make her into this trembling mess, but she was. Edward's tongue was doing it all to her and it was maddening.

When actions failed her, Bella began to plead with Edward. "Edward, please, no more."

"No more?" He parroted back at her with a self-satisfied grin on his face. "_Mia bella_, this is just the beginning. You have not had an orgasm yet and I promise you that you will."

"I can't take much more of this, Edward!" Bella cried out. "I'm trembling so bad."

"Then let me not make you wait any more." With that, Edward undid his pants and dropped both his pants and boxers to the floor, shamelessly exposing his magnificently shaped and deliciously large cock to Bella.

"That won't fit," Bella muttered somewhat stupidly as he grabbed her ankles and pulled her to the edge of the table so that her legs where hanging off.

"It will," Edward said confidently as he ran a finger down over her clit and then into her sex. His eyes slid close as he felt how truly wet she was and he could only imagine how it would feel to be incased by its velvet smoothness.

After a few minutes of stretching her so that she could accommodate his girth, he placed the head of his weeping cock at her entrance and locked eyes with her once more.

"This is going to hurt you greatly," Edward said as he fought against his desire to just take her.

"I know," Bella said with a soft smile, "but I want this."

Nodding, Edward pushed slowly until he reached her barrier where he stopped as he mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do.

"When you do this, what does this make me?" Bella asked him as she breathed through the burn of having her virginity taken.

"Mine. This makes you mine," Edward growled before he ripped through her barrier.

The cry that left Bella's lips was that of pain and pleasure. As her back arched of the table, Edward reached down and slipped his arm under her, pulling her into his chest. Never had sex felt so right to him. His body felt like a live-wire, her moans of pleasure and whimpers of pain igniting a feeling Edward had never experienced before and that was the desire to bring her pleasure before himself.

Bella felt a tear leave her eyes from though if it was from the pain of losing her virginity, she did not know.

He panted from the effort it took to keep himself in check. He buried his head in her neck as he waited not so patiently for her to grow accustomed to his size before he began to thrust softly into her. After a few minutes, when he was certain that her pain had passed, he began a steady rhythm of deep thrust at a slow at almost torturous pace. It was only when her cries of pleasure and pleas for him to allow her to fall off the precarious cliff she had found herself on, did he abandon all pretenses of being a gentleman and began pounding into her at bruising speeds.

The sound of skin slapping echoed through the room. Bella's cries of pleasure had reached a decibel that Edward never knew existed and it only pushed him forward. After all, she had given him something precious to her, so he in turn would give her something: an orgasm that would ruin all others for her.

It felt like seconds later to Edward when he felt a familiar coil form deep inside his loins. He was close to the edge, but he wanted them to reach that peak together, so he reached down and began to stimulate her little bundle of nerves. Bella's hands shot down to his and wrapped themselves around his wrists in an attempt on her part to get him to stop playing with her clit, but she failed miserably since that only caused him to increase the pressure he exerted on it.

Groaning, Edward sealed his lips back to hers. He knew Bella was close too if the way she was trembling was any indication of that. His tongue once again invaded her mouth and was met by her equally willing tongue as he felt her walls begin to clench around his cock.

All he could remember of the next few seconds was the roar that burst from his mouth as his orgasm ripped through him like a wild fire just as Bella's hit hers. He felt his strength leave him as he spilled into her while her spasms milked everything he had to offer.

Bella felt like she was reduced into jelly. The only indication that she was made of muscle and bone were the trembles that rocked her body.

With a tired groan, Edward sat down on the chair, weakly righting his clothes before pulling the completely bare Isabella into his lap so that she was straddling him.

"Is it always this intense?" she asked, wiping the back of her hand against his forehead to remove the sweat that had gathered there.

"Yes. That is if you know what you are doing," Edward murmured back.

"I should get dressed," Bella said as she pulled away from him and unsteadily got to her feet.

"I have to ask you, _mia bella_. Why did you steal the money?" Edward questioned as he watched her dress.

"I made a stupid decision," she laughed bitterly.

"Is that all I get?" Edward asked as he buttoned up his jumper.

"I was fifteen hundred short to pay my tuition. The banks were not willing to give me a loan and I had to find the money fast." Bella said before walking back over to him. "I don't have any family so I spoke to some friends and they pointed me in the direction of Jose Galaza. He's a.." she said softly before Edward interrupted her.

"A loan shark from 8 Mile," he finished for her. "That was not a wise move."

"I know," she said as she looked down at her feet, "I was able to take on some extra shifts at Euforia to pay him off and I did about four months ago and then all of a sudden he pops back up demanding more money."

"How much more?" Edward asked, fury seeping into his veins.

"Right now? In the past four months..ten grand," Bella confessed causing Edward to let loose a string of swear words that would make a trucker blush.

"You took three grand from Euforia. Where did you get the next seven from?" Edward pushed as he advanced on her.

"I cut back on my other expenses. I swear I would not have taken the money unless I needed too. I had asked Jessica to give me some more shifts, but she told me no. I know what I did was wrong. It was either that or he said he would kill me," Bella rambled, her voice no louder than a whisper.

"Kill you?" Edward pulled back in shock. "He would never."

Smiling sadly, she took his hand and walked them over so that they could stand directly under the dim bulb. Sighing, he pulled her shirt away from her collarbone to reveal a strip of raised flesh.

"This happened three months ago. I wasn't able to get all the money together so the next day at Euforia after Jessica told me no to extra shifts again, I just snapped and took the money. After the first time it was easy. I had hoped I would never get caught, but that was a stupid hope because I ended up stealing from you."

Before Edward could say anything else, the door swung open with force and Jason stepped back into the room.

"My apologizes, Mr. Cullen but I can no longer hold of the guards," Jason said with a bow of his head.

"It's fine, Jenks. Miss Swan and I have had our discussion. In addition to all my other instructions, can you tell Carlisle that I need him to have the Mile cleaned out. It seems that Fred has been messing things up for me," Edward instructed as the guards came in to handcuff him. "Miss Swan, after all that has been said and done here today," he said as he shot a pointed look at the table, "I think you have more than taken care of your debt and all is forgiven."

Had Edward not been shoved out the door that minute, he would have seen how Bella reeled back as if she had been slapped.

Yes, he had been kind. Yes, he had been gentle. Yes, he had made her feel as though she was all that mattered to him, but in reality she was nothing more than his mean to scratch an itch.

"Let us go, Miss Swan. All we have to do is drop in our passes and we are out of here," Jason said kindly as he held out his jacket to her, not mentioning how disheveled she appeared to be.

Bella muttered her thanks to him as she wrapped herself into the jacket, using it as a life preserver for her tattered dignity.

Within minutes they were out of the prison, back in the Escalade and on their way to Chicago. Neither man commented on the smell of sex that surrounded Bella or attempted to ask her why she was crying so profusely even though she was silent.

It was well after nine at night when they got back to Chicago and it was only then did Jason break the silence.

"Mr. Emmett Cullen has asked that we bring you to Euforia," Jason said as he looked at Bella, who had long ago stopped crying.

Jason waited for some kind of response from Bella, but was not shocked when she gave no indication that she had heard him.

Fifteen minutes later, Samuel pulled into the staff parking lot at the back of Euforia. Bella did not even wait for the car to come to a complete stop before she threw the door open. She looked like she was a demon possessed as she walked into kitchen area and blatantly ignored Jessica's calls to her as she marched up to the office.

Unlike the last time where she was timid and deathly afraid to enter the office, Bella threw the door open with a bang though Emmett Cullen only raised an eyebrow at her theatrics.

"I quit," Bella said bluntly.

"And why is that? Didn't he fire you?" Emmett asked as he sat up in the chair.

"No, he just fucked me," she said in a voice void of all emotion.

A lump formed in Emmett's throat as his fear became reality, but before he could say anything else to her, Bella stormed out of the office only to collide with Samuel and Jason.

"Give me the pills," she ordered.

"What pills?" Jason asked as he shot a worried look at Emmett who was now a few steps behind.

"The ones you gave me last night," Bella ordered. "Give them to me."

With a nod of his head, Samuel passed the bottle of pills to Bella and the three men watched on hopelessly as she all but sprinted out the door.

Just as Jason was about to speak though, Emmett pulled out his phone and called the one person who had predicted this outcome himself.

Clear across town in the master bedroom of a twelve million dollar home, the shrill ringing of his cell phone pulled Carlisle Matthew Elijah Cullen from his slumber. Next to him, his wife groaned and buried her head deeper into her pillow.

Chuckling, he slipped out of bed and walked out of the room to answer the call.

"Hello?" he answered the phone as he fought back a yawn.

"I owe you five hundred bucks, Viper," his brother, Emmett stated instead of a greeting.

"For once in my life, I wish I would have lost this bet," Carlisle groaned as he sat down in his office, reaching next to him to pour him a glass of his favoured bourbon.

"He wants 8 Mile cleaned up," Emmett stated.

"Then I think it's best you start from the beginning, Smalls."

16


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: A huge thank you and cyber hugs to my lovely Beta, Jenna. You have no idea how much I'm grateful for all you do for me even when I know that things are crazy for you.

Story Title: Dance with the Devil: A Mafia Tale.

Summary: Meet Isabella Marie Swan, a twenty year old, struggling college student with a bright future but a dark and painful past.

Meet Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, a convicted Mafioso serving time for his crimes.

Now join Isabella and Edward as actions, circumstances and consequences set them on a collision course. At the end of it all, will the pure and untainted Isabella survive the callous and seductive touch of a man no better than the Devil?

It is a dark tell of seduction, passion and lust. Blood will be shed. Lives will be lost. But what do you expect when you Dance with the Devil?

Chapter Number: 5.

Chapter Title: Freed.

Date Chapter Published: 9th September, 2013.

Chapter Rating: T.

Word Count: 1,009.

"Fifteen? Really?" Jasper snickered as he eyed the growing number of heavily armed prison guards that were making their way onto the walls of the prison.

"No, you asshole," Emmett rebutted with a playful shove, "there are nineteen. Didn't Sister Mary ever teach you to count in that prep school that we went to?"

"Nah," Jasper snorted, lighting a blunt he had just fished out of his shirt pocket, "I was too busy trying to see up the skirts of my sweet, sexy classmates."

"I know, bro. I did the same thing. I loved that school. Catholic school girls, the things they could do, especially with their tongue." Emmett smirked before taking a hit from the blunt.

"That's why you two had to pay many visits to Dr. Misto. Does it still burn while you pee, Jasper? Do you know that herpes is the most likely STD to get through oral sex, Emmett?" Carlisle interjected in a monotone voice as he quietly walked up behind them.

"Fuck you, Carlisle," Emmett snarled. "I'm a married man."

"And only the Lord knows what new disease lives in that pussy or what mutations occurred there," Jasper rebutted crassly and as expected, Emmett launched himself at Jasper who expertly dodged his attack.

"Enough, you too," Carlisle chuckled as he quickly pulled Emmett back by the back of his jacket and effortlessly threw him to the floor. "We don't want to give the guards even more reason to be uneasy."

"Uneasier, you mean. You knew that those pigs were on edge with just Eddie here and you had to bring fifteen soldiers with you," Jasper muttered, nodding pointedly in the direction of their caravan: five black, armored Escalades and fifteen heavily armed, combat trained made men.

"Uneasier is not a word, idiot and Jasper has a point there, big bro," Emmett threw back before retaking a seat next to Jasper, who was now sprawled on the grass. "How long again, C?" Emmett asked, with a quick glance at his older brother, impatience colouring every word.

"I don't know. This should have been done already." Carlisle frowned, looking down at his Rolex. "Lord knows I just want to hand over the reins back to him."

"Carlisle, you did great," Emmett told his brother in an uncharacteristically serious voice.

"I barely held things together. It would have all fallen apart if you two had not helped me. He still found out things before me. He handled things from in there. Even in there, no one wanted to fuck with us. People fear him as much as they respect him. He was born for this life, bred for it. I wasn't. There will never be another one like him,"Carlisle confessed.

"No lie. Edward is deadly. I would not want to cross him ever. What are we going to do about Isabella? You know he is going to ask about her," Emmett asked Carlisle, though Jasper was also familiar with what had played out when it came to Isabella. Admittedly, none of them knew exactly what happened but they knew their brother enough to come to an almost accurate assumption.

Carlisle could remember the day Edward was sentenced in sharp clarity. There was one moment when Edward had pulled himself away from their sobbing mother and locked eyes with Carlisle. No words were exchanged between the brothers, but that was all Edward needed to do to tell Carlisle that it was all left to him; that Carlisle was now the one in charge. From that day, the weight of being the one in charge only increased. Knowing that he was responsible for so many lives, that one slip of the tongue could incite a never-ending war was too much for him.

"Dinner at mom's tonight?" Jasper asked, pulling Carlisle from his thoughts.

"Granted we get Edward out." Carlisle nodded. "She's been cooking since eight this morning. At least that's what our father said. Esme and the girls said they would be over to help her."

"Dinner is definitely at mama's tonight," Emmett muttered as he jumped to his feet. "The door is opening."

It was like the wind carried his words over to the others there. Every man present tensed at Emmett's words and all conversations stopped immediately. Those whose suit jackets were unbuttoned quickly fixed their clothing as they all assumed the indifferent mask that Edward Cullen had drilled into them. Emmett and Jasper quickly walked over to Carlisle, their shared blunt a forgotten stub on the floor.

Jason Jenks was the first man to exit, though he frequently stuck his head back in through the doorway before he disappeared back into the prison walls.

Several minutes followed and the men once again began to get restless, after all, they had been waiting five years for their Boss to return to the helms of the organization that he had built into the indestructible empire that it was today. But before Carlisle had to step in to regain order, a hushed silence fell. Carlisle knew it could only be one thing. Turning his head, he looked back to the prison door and what he saw left him speechless.

Heading toward them was not the lean frame of his younger brother, but the large frame of the Underboss for the Cullen Crime Syndicate. His brother's jacket struggled to contain the thick and muscular shoulders and arms of a killer. He looked unmovable, feral and unforgiving. His once messy copper locks were trimmed low in a buzz-cut. But beyond all the physical changes that were very noticeable, the thing that chilled Carlisle the most was the look in Edward's eyes. The glacial look that Edward's grey irises showed put Carlisle on edge because in that moment he realized that his worst fear came true.

Five years ago, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, II, entered the United States Penitentiary. But today, the devil himself walked out. He wanted blood, the blood of those who betrayed him, the blood of those who imprisoned him, the blood of a rat that Carlisle never found.


End file.
